CW Assignment HACKERS
by wwf2-adam
Summary: Read if u want....If not....Ok


Adam -----------------------MOVIE QUOTES---------------------------- 1."Alyssa: How bad could it have been?  
  
Holden: Put it this way: have you ever heard a nun call an eight year-old boy a fucking cunt rag?"- "Chasing Amy".  
  
2."Bethany: Then - I don't mean to sound ungrateful - but what are you doing hanging around?  
  
Jay: We're here to pick up chicks.  
  
Bethany: Excuse me?  
  
Jay: We figure an abortion clinic is a good place to meet loose women. Why else would they be there unless they like to fuck?"- "Dogma"  
  
3."Jay: The whole fucking world's against us, dude, I swear to God."- "Dogma"  
  
4."Bethany: You were martyred?  
  
Rufus: That's one way of putting it. Another way of putting it would be to say that I was bludgeoned to death by huge fucking rocks."- "Dogma"  
  
5."Metatron: You know those constitutionals He likes to take?  
  
Bethany: Constitutionals?  
  
Rufus: I think we're beyond euphemisms at this point: God's a Skee-Ball fanatic."- "Dogma"  
  
6."Smokey: Weed is from the earth. God put this here for me and you. Take advantage man, take advantage."- "Friday"  
  
7."Pinky: C'mon Young Blood. Don't kill me, man. I got a mothafuckin girlfriend. I got a wife on the side."- "Next Friday"  
  
8."Joker: Count my money or party with bitches. Hundred and fitties.....Big ass titties.....Count my green.....Get in between.....Those titties."- "Next Friday"  
  
9."Money Mike: Hold up, wait a minute, let me put some pimpin in it"- "Friday After Next"  
  
10."Day-Day: It aint'cha booty, it's ya beauty."- "Friday After Next"  
  
11."Recruiter: Well, I see your hobbies include; Drinkin, smokin' weed, and all kinds of ill shit."- "Don't Be a Menace to South Central while Drinking your Juice in the Hood."  
  
12."Hannibal Lector: Tell me Clarice, Have the Lambs stopped screaming?"- "Silence of the Lambs"  
  
13."Jame "Buffalo Bill" Gumb: It puts the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again. It does this whenever it's told."- "Silence of the Lambs"  
  
14."Worm: Hey! If you want to see this seventh card you're gonna stop speakin' fuckin' Sputnik."- "The Rounders"  
  
15."Montrose: Never under estimate the healing power of hatred."- "Rob Roy"  
  
16."Van Zan: Look out that window, Eden isn't burning, it's burnt."- "Reign of Fire"  
  
17."Walter Burke: My dicks on fire!"- "The Recruit"  
  
18."Walter Burke: There's this parish priest and he goes before the Pope weeping and begging for forgiveness. What am I to do, Oh, What am I to do I do not believe in god anymore and you know what the Pope said.... Fake it".- "The Recruit"  
  
19."Doc: You call a 3-star general "man"? What are you going to call him next? "Dude"?"- "The Last Castle"  
  
20."David: What, you don't like rice? Tell me Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?"- "The Lost Boys"  
  
21."Alan Frog: Holy Shit! It's the attack of Eddie Munster!"- "The Lost Boys"  
  
22."Jimmy The Demon: Remember, at 4:00 you have to shove a pineapple up Hitler's ass."- "Little Nicky"  
  
23."Nicky: I'm from the South, The Deep South."- "Little Nicky"  
  
24."Mr. Beefy: You love acting, I love pissing."- "Little Nicky"  
  
25."Ramirez: Crude and Slow, Clansman. Your attack was no better than that of a clumsy child."- "Highlander"  
  
26."Kurgan: I have something to say: It's better to burn out than to fade away."- "Highlander"  
  
27."Jonas: Even as a child, Jeremy was psychotic, but he was my son!"- "Hideaway"  
  
28."Thurgood Jenkins: Don't get me wrong. I love weed. I LOVE IT! But not as much as I love pussy"- "Half Baked"  
  
30."Kenny Davis: You guys gotta get me out of here! There's this guy Nasty Nate who wants my cocktail fruit, and everyone here likes fresh fish. Then the squirrel master came out of left field and told me I'm his bitch!"- "Half Baked"  
  
31."Thurgood Jenkins: So now we all live together in New York. I myself am a master of the custodial arts. Or a janitor if you want to be a dick about it."- "Half Baked"  
  
32."Armand: I know nothing of God or the Devil. I have never seen a vision nor learned a secret that will damn or save my soul. As far as I know, after 400 years, I am the oldest living Vampire in the world."- "Interview with a Vampire"  
  
33."Louis: Thirty years had passed, yet her body remained that of an eternal child. Her eyes alone told the story of her age, staring out from under her doll-like curls, with a question that will one day need an answer."- "Interview with a Vampire"  
  
34."Lestat: We are predators, whose all-seeing eyes were meant to give them detachment."- "Interview with a Vampire".  
  
35."Parker: A pint of blood can catch you fifty bucks. A shot of cum, 3 grand."- "Way of the Gun".  
  
36."Parker: Don't you think it's funny that if I grab a woman's ass, and she punches me, she's fighting for her rights, but If a fag grabs my ass and I punch his lights out, then I'm a homophobe?"- "Way of The Gun"  
  
37."Billy: You're legally allowed to drink now, so we figured the best thing for you was a car"- "Good Will Hunting"  
  
38."Sean: See you Monday. We'll be talking about Freud and why he did enough cocaine to kill a small horse."- "Good Will Hunting"  
  
39."Chuckie: So this is a Harvard Bar, huh? I thought there'd be equations and shit on the walls."- "Good Will Hunting"  
  
40."Boss Tweed: The appearance of law must be upheld, especially when it's being broken."- "Gangs of New York"  
  
41."Bill the Butcher: You see this knife? I'm gonna teach you to speak English, with this fucking knife."- "Gangs of New York"  
  
42."Nash: Find a truly original idea. It is the only way I will ever distinguish myself. It is the only way I will ever matter."- "A Beautiful Mind"  
  
------------------------Smells -----------------------------------  
  
43.Gunpowder 44.Bleach 45.Pinesol 46.Burning Paper 47.Lemon 48.Orange 49.Body Odor 50.Urine 51.Blood 52.Fecies 53.Freshly Paved Tar 54.Wet Dog 55.Mint 56.Bad Breathe 57.Scented Dyer sheets 58.Burning Plastic 59.Burning Flesh 60.Cologne 61.Aftershave 62.Windex 63.Trash 64.Gasoline 65.Fresh Air 66.Ciggarette Smoke 67.Scented Hand Lotions 68.Scented Shampoos 69.New Car Smell 70.The smell directly after a rain.  
  
-------------------------SOUNDS--------------------------------------------- -----  
  
71.Rain hitting the ground 72.Boiling water 73.Someone coughing 74.Someone sneezing 75.Brakes Squeal 76.Engine starting up 77.Guitar Chords 78.Tapping on a desk 79.Snoring 80.Heavy Breathing 81.Whispers 82.Shouts 83.Laughing 84.Beeping 85.Clang 86.Bong 87.Bam 88.Clapping 89.Tapping your foot 90.Clicking your tongue 91.Whistling 92.Humming 93.Singing 94.Glass Shattering 95.Dropping something in water 96.Fan blades spinning 97.Television Blaring 98.Running water 99.Winds scraping across your house 100.Sonic Boom  
  
------------------------------IMAGES/EVENTS/MEMORIES------------------------ -----------  
  
101.Sunset 102.Quarter Moon 103.Half Moon 104.Full Moon 105.A Flower blooming 106.Moonlight glistening off a small pond 107.Car accident 108.Empty bottle of Quervo next to a passed out wino. 109.Spare change on the ground 110.1963 Blue Mustang 111. Forest Fire 112.Two dogs playing 113.Kids throwing a basketball back and forth over the street 114.Woman inhaling cigarette smoke 115.Guy in a wheelchair being loaded onto the bus. 116.Students rushing out of the building as class ends 117.A man downtown, selling bootleg videos/Cd's 118.A police car cruising by slowly 119.A litter of puppies being born under a broken down car 120.A car with a busted windshield and a brick in the drivers seat 121.A little girl riding a bike down the street 122.An elderly man sneaking batteries into his pocket at Meijers 123.Welding a car frame together 124.Playing Football inside a narrow Freezer. 125.Slicing open bottle rockets and extracting the gunpowder. 126.An ice cream truck driver freaking out after a Dry Ice Bomb exploded 127.Bottle rocket wars in the parking lot 128.Wandering the neighborhood 129.Watching our neighbor get his ass beat 130. Losing at Basketball.  
  
------------------------------------------------EMOTIONS-------------------  
  
131.Hatred 132.Anger 133.Guilt 134.Sadness 135.Love 136.Happiness 137.Giddyness ---------------------------------TV QUOTES-----------------------------  
  
138. "Blood is thicker than water, but gold is thicker than both"-Unknown  
  
139."Repression is the key to a happy family"-Unknown.  
  
140. "Hooters, Hooters, Yum, Yum, Yum, Hooters, Hooters, on a girl that's dumb."- "Married With Children"  
  
141. "Marge, it takes two to lie. 1 to lie, and one to listen"- "The Simpsons"  
  
142. "I learned early on that passion, stupidity, and 80 ounces of cheap beer will win the heart of any woman. And if it doesn't, you'll be too hammered to remember."- "Titus"  
  
143. "My dad's third heart attack, he'd gotten so good at them, he decided to drive himself to the hospital because 'They won't let me smoke in the ambulance!' and 'You can't make a burger run!'."- "Titus"  
  
144. "A lie is a lie.... Unless your friends and family are in on it. Then it's a "commonly held belief.""- "Titus"  
  
145. "I pull it off, or I spend my life in Detroit prison. Which is redundant".- "Titus"  
  
-----------------------------------SONG LYRIC QUOTES-----------------  
  
146."Skin separates from bone, separates from bone  
  
One hot flash of metal, now your on this earth alone  
  
Layin' face down in your own blood with nowhere to turn  
  
Everything, from your fingertips to toes burn  
  
He set's sin deep, open up your eye's The cold clutch of death's hand, could care less about your lies  
  
Hell's chariot comes to carry you away  
  
You finally realized, it's to late to pray!"- :"Call upon your gods"- Dark Lotus  
  
147."Something keeps telling me to put you underground  
  
And dump you in the river so your body never found  
  
Then go home and call the cop's, and tell'em what I did  
  
And when them suckers show up, MURDER ON A PIG!!!!"- "Cripple and Rape me"- Dark Lotus  
  
148."That dog is talking to me. They're dead dogs, they don't do that do they? That dog is scaring me. Haahaahaahaahaahaahaa"- "Cripple and Rape me"- Dark Lotus  
  
149."The demons commin' for me, they wanna take my body. Hands reaching behind me, suffocate the breathe, defy me They squeeze my vocal chords until I want to scream Call upon the Dark Lord, wake me from my dream I'm steady poppin'no-doze, I never wanna sleep Mental pressures overcome the brain, the evil creeps Body shakes me out of control; I need to pop another pill Demons here to take my soul, too late I need a refill."- "Headache" Dark Lotus  
  
150."I don't give a fuck to learn your uncle went to hell, I'm trapped in my mind and my brain is my cell, But I have a Key, It's called insanity, I Stick it in my brain to unlock eternity, Just a nobody and I think it's a drag, But I got Mr. Johnson's head in my book bag."- "Mr. Johnson's Head" ICP 


End file.
